


The Presidential Suite (rewritten)

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: #ATTEMPTING THAT POSITION AT 8 O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Johnny/Moira relationship, Presidential Suite, Smut, vibrator kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Johnny and Moira actually get to spend the night in the presidential suite with no interruptions. SEASON 6 SPOILER ALERT!!
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Kudos: 8





	The Presidential Suite (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun writing this. Enjoy!

"I'm so glad you decided to gift us the Presidential Suite for the remainder of the weekend, John.." Moira grinned flirtatiously. Johnny wrapped his arms around her silk-wrapped waist and replied, "l am too, sweetheart. We deserve this." Moira smiles sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his, and kissing him. He allows her tongue to delve into his mouth as their kiss deepens. He slides his hands from her waist down her back and pauses so that he is holding her ass. She moans as their kisses intensify and traces her nails down his back, holding onto his hips. She feels his excitement growing in his trousers and slowly breaks their kiss, allowing him to attack her neck with hot kisses. He sucks and gently bites her pulse points as she moves her hands to trail over his erection. He groans and squeezes her tighter, letting her tease him. Moira was always a big teaser, but he was enjoying every minute of her game. He craved her. Johnny carried her to the bed, standing her up in front of it. He began to pull off her dress, marveling at her figure in the silk she donned. He is so lucky he thinks to himself. She began to pull at his jacket taking it off and quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once he pulled the dress over her head, he moved to pull her silk trousers off of her, pausing as she ripped his shirt open, tracing her hands down his warm skin. He exhaled as she kissed his flesh tenderly.

Once she had attended to every inch of his front upper body, Johnny pushed her softly onto the bed, and Moira let herself fall backwards. He finally pulled her pants from her legs, relishing the way the silk hit the floor and Moira’s barely clothed form. She was wearing a black lace lingerie that captured her figure perfectly. He barely gasped when he took in the sight. He positioned himself over her and kissed her through the laced fabric. He sucked the skin of her breasts and pulled the covering aside to suck and bite her nipples. She moaned as he took his time kissing his way down her body. He kissed inside her thighs and over her hips and kissed her over her clothed entrance. She leaned her head back and bit her lip as he continued to tease her. 

Once she couldn't take it anymore, he began to undo the laces of her lingerie. He took his time as she let him undress her throbbing body. Moira shifted so that he could pull the piece from her body. Once he tossed it to the floor, she let her legs fall open, and he kissed from her head down to her ankles. Moira whimpered with anticipation as he grabbed the lube from her overnight bag. “Come back here, Mr. Rose.." Moira purred. "I have a surprise for you.." Johnny told her seductively. Moira's eyes immediately rushed to the large, golden vibrator he had just removed from the bag. She licked her lips playfully and replied, "Are you going to test it out on me, Mr. Rose? Let us see if you behold the talent to make me come." He growled and moved closer so that he was positioned between her spread legs. She was rubbing her clit as they continued to talk dirty. Johnny opened the lube and let some slowly drip onto her clit. She exhaled and groaned as he rubbed her soaked folds with his fingers. He used one finger to rub her clit and the others to delve into her wetness. She moaned out as he worked his fingers in and out of her. A few moments later, he turned on the vibrator and placed in on her clit, moving it in a steady, circular motion. Moira writhed and moaned as he worked his fingers and eventually his entire fist in and out of her vagina. She was tight, but she loved to be fisted, and the vibrator just added to her pleasure. "You are very gifted, Mr. Rose..." Moira moaned out. "That's it, Mrs. Rose..make that pussy come for me..." Johnny said softly. He kicked the vibrator up to full speed and Moira lost control. She thrusted violently against him as her muscles clenched tightly around his hand. “Ohhh, yessss, Johnny...FUCKKKK...THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Moira cried out. Moira always admired how Johnny could make her ejaculate nearly each time the had sex. Johnny himself was astonished at how wet she could get even in her older years. When she came down from her high and relaxed against him, Moira caught her breath. "That was satisfactory, Mr. Rose..." She laughed as his expression changed.  
"Satisfactory?" Johnny responded. "You were moaning rather loudly about how great it was.." He added with a smirk. "I believe I was, Mr. Rose." She laughed again and kissed him passionately.

Once they broke their kiss and Moira's body shopped shaking from her climax, Moira began to open his belt, aware that his bulge made it harder to undo his thick trousers. He sat up on the bed as she knelt beneath him. Once she pulled down his pants and underwear and flung them to the floor, Moira took him into her hot mouth. She began slowly, grasping the base of his erection. He groaned as she shoved him as deeply in into her throat as she could. He was lightly pulling her hair as she continued to stroke him. He was close and she knew it, so she increased her pace. “Are you going to come for me, Mr. Rose?" Moira said while stroking him with her hands. She immediately took him back into her mouth he replied, "I'm so close, Moira..you're amazing.." Moments later, Johnny came in her throat with a long, deep moan. Moira continued to move as she took his hot semen down her throat. When he relaxed against her mouth, she released his thickness and smiled up at him, licking her lips. "Holy shit...that was..probably the greatest blowjob a guy could ever ask for...” Johnny breathed out. "You think?" Moira giggled as he took her face into his hands and kissed her soaked mouth, licking remnants of his liquid from her mouth. Moira moaned softly as he prolonged their kiss. 

He removed the rest of his shirt and went to turn on the jacuzzi on the other side of the room. Moira got up to sip her martini as she watched him settle down into the warm water. She brought him his and he slowly helped her into the tub. Due to their lack of money and space in Schitt's Creek, they did not have the budgetary ability to afford a jacuzzi. It had been three years since they made love in the water. A few months ago, they attempted to skinny dip down by the creek itself, but Johnny had been caught naked by a police officer. Putting their drinks down, Moira sat on his lap, kissing him deeply. Johnny slid his hands down the smooth skin of her back and squeezed her round breasts. Moira writhed as he stimulated her lady parts once again. 

When their kisses became more than intense, Moira could feel his erection through the warm water. "Are you ready for this?" Moira asked. "God, yes."'Johnny breathed out. Moira wrapped her legs around his torso to steady herself and slowly pushed herself onto his thickness. They both groaned as they adjusted and kissed each other passionately. Johnny brought his hips up in time to meet each of her thrusts. "Oh, that feels so good, Johnny..keep going.." Moira moaned out. "Right there, baby?" Johnny breathed. "Oh yeah.." Moira moaned out, as Johnny hit the spot that was making her moan, firmly. Moments later, Moira came first, moaning his name deeply. Johnny came after and groaned deeply. When they came down from their highs, Moira rolled off of him. They both leaned against the side of the jacuzzi and caught their breath. "That was hot..." Johnny told her with a smile. "More like a gust of fire," Moira giggled. As they relaxed against the steamy water, Moira said, "I really appreciate that you gifted us the presidential suite for the weekend, John..we should do this on occasion!” “We needed this, Moira...and yes, maybe we can use this suite more often." Johnny winked. Johnny leaned in to kiss her and cupped her face in his hands with a smile. They both smiled sweetly at each other as Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Moira laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against his warm skin. That night, after a late dinner with champagne and strawberries, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Of the many amazing nights they had in Schitt's Creek, this one marked the greatest of them all.


End file.
